Sweet Cursed Moon
by Arthia Maxwell
Summary: Tohru is under investigation by order of Akito. A strange girl comes to do it. The Sohma's know her, especially Hatsuharu, but what is it they know?
1. The stranger

Sweet Cursed Moon By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket so do not sue me, I'm just addicted to the show, characters, the pandemonium. Gomen nasai.  
  
Akito looked through the shadows at Tsuri who was kneeling before him. Her fist smashed into the floor next to her right knee. She hadn't said one word since she had arrived and he had explained what he wanted of her.  
  
"Do you understand? You must not say a word to any of them." His emotionless voice rang through the dark room. The sun was rising and he wanted her to start on this mission for him as soon as possible. The Sohma males were becoming too comfortable with Tohru for his like. Tsuri turned her cold gray eyes to him. He had never seen such emptiness before, not even Yuki's eyes held that look so deeply.  
  
"Don't forget that I only take your orders because my sister Mitu pledged herself to you. I can always leave, but," she raised her hand to stall him from saying anything, "since I have nothing better to do as of now, I will follow your orders." She stood and turned to the door a small grin graced her lips as she headed out the door. At least she'd be able to see Hatsuharu again. She walked through the woods toward Shigure's house. She looked down at her clothes. She had on her long black trench coat, which covered her sleeveless shirt and sleeved arms. She flannel skirt was short but the fishnets covered her shapely legs and ended in booted feet. She looked up at the house as she stopped at the gate. She could hear that Tohru was already up and going, most likely cooking for the other inhabitants in the house. She easily jumped the gate, walked to the pouch just outside the dinning room, and sat down finishing watching the sun come up over the forest. She smiled slightly as she felt Hatsuharu stir from sleep.  
  
Tohru went about setting the table as Shigure, and Yuki came down the stairs. She smiled brightly at them and chirped a good morning. Before sitting down Shigure disappeared into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee like every other morning. Tohru paused in passing Yuki the rice as sounds of yet another fight came from upstairs.  
  
"It seems Kyo and Haru are at it again." Yuki sighed taking the bowl from Tohru. Tohru sighed and went about eating not noticing Yuki watching her. He noticed she seemed a bit depressed lately and wondered why. Shigure came back into the dinning room and sat down.  
  
"Tohru you made quite a bit of food this morning, I wonder why." Shigure said eyeing all the delicious food. He dug in as Kyo came rolling down the stairs followed by a half dressed Hatsuharu. Hatsuharu reached down for Kyo when he suddenly went still. He lifted his face and stared hard at the door.  
  
"What's wrong Haru?" Shigure asked looking at the door as well. Hatsuharu said nothing as he dropped Kyo, stepped over him and leapt to the door, throwing it open. There sitting peacefully on the porch was a girl. She turned her head to look back at them, her long, braided black hair, streaked with red swept the porch slightly.  
  
"Tsuri?" Shigure said in surprise, not liking seeing her sitting there. "What are you doing here?" He cringed when she ignored him and turned to look out over the yard again. Hatsuharu smiled briefly at seeing her then grunted, put up his impassive face, sat down next to Yuki, picking up chopsticks, and started eating.  
  
"Why don't you come in and join us, miss." Tohru suggested moving over slightly to make room for her. A loud scream came from the direction of the hall and a blur of blond flashed by those sitting at the table and out into the girl's arms. Blinking Tohru stared at the yellow rabbit in Tsuri's arms. Smiling Tsuri stood picked up Momiji's clothes and sat down next to Tohru.  
  
"Thank you for your offer." She set Momiji down next to Shigure and took the bowl offered to her. After a few bites she commented on how wonderful the food tasted.  
  
"Uh, am I invisible?" Shigure asked in his usual fashion, and waving a hand in front of Tsuri's face. She glanced at him then set down her bowl taking a sip of tea to clear her throat.  
  
"I heard you Shigure-san. I was sent here by Akito." Shigure wasn't the only Sohma who frowned at that. "But I had a better idea, considering you all have a week for spring break, starting," She looked down at her watch, "today. I decided to ask a request, at the request of Akito." She looked around noticing that there wouldn't be enough room at her house for them all. *Poof* She looked over at the naked Momiji with a sad face. "I'm sorry Momiji but Akito made my orders very clear. I know Kisintu would love to see you again if you want to go. I talked to her earlier this morning and she said she'd love to see you again." For a split minute he was sad but then he smiled brightly and nodded. Tsuri was immensely glad she called her guardian earlier that morning. She had planned for everything so that she could do what needed to be done with out interruptions. Besides Kisintu was as close to a mother that Momiji would get. Tsuri went back to eating.  
  
"Seeing as I only have three rooms, you boys are going to have to share." She looked over the still frowning Sohma males. "And seeing as I like my house the way it is, Kyo and Shigure will share, while Yuki and Hatsuharu will share." She eyed the three most prone to fighting. She glanced down at the happily eating Momiji. She looked back down at her watch. "Momiji, the car will be here soon to pick you up, why don't you go get packed."  
  
"YAY! Okay, Tsuri." He ran off up the stairs and things could be heard hitting the floor with a resounding thump. Both girls giggled at him.  
  
Tsuri turned to Tohru. "I'm sorry, My names Tsuri." She head out her, palm up. Tohru looked from her face to her hand, then getting the idea she placed her hand over Tsuri's.  
  
"I'm Honda Tohru." She chirped happily. Tsuri nodded with a slight smile on her face. She then looked at the others. All were staring at her with protectiveness in their eyes.  
  
"Oh, leave off. Just go pack. It'll be fun this week. I'll take care of the dishes." She waved them off while she started to clear the table, when Tohru started to help Tsuri put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about. Let me take care of this, you need to pack." Tohru nodded and was lead upstairs by a rather talkative Shigure. Hatsuharu was the last to leave.  
  
"You're not going to hurt Tohru, are you?" His face was unreadable.  
  
"I have no intention in doing so." She looked toward the stairs. "She seems like she's really making good to this family. Something it has long needed. Now go pack." She gave him one of her rare and most beautiful smiles. With a sigh of relief he was up the stairs. A car horn sounded outside.  
  
"Momiji!" Tsuri yelled up the stairs. "Car's here!" After the blond blur pasted by her and out the door she went back to cleaning up the breakfast. Half an hour later everyone was packed and ready to go.  
  
"So were is the place?" Tohru asked as she helped load the luggage into the trunk of an old woody.  
  
"Just off the coast." Tsuri said with a half smile. She slammed the trunk lid down. "Everyone ready to go?" She asked with a wicked grin.  
  
"I think I should rid up front." Everyone stared at Shigure. "You know just in case." With a nod he pushed Hatsuharu in before him, muttering, "However, I'm sitting as far from her as possible." Hatsuharu had no problem with sitting next to the nutty driver, which left Tohru to sit between Yuki and Kyo. Something that neither man minded.  
  
With a click of the seatbelt, Tsuri tore out of the drive way and onto the road, running off several cars and earning curses from the drivers. She just extended her hand out the window and flicked them off. Hatsuharu gave a lopsided grin in her direction. Laughing insanely she gave the car more gas, sending the other occupants (of course Hatsuharu was laughing) screaming.  
  
Tsuri stood next to Tohru, leaning against the railing. She breathed in the sea air, and looking back down the length of the ferry at the men. "It's a beautiful day, ne?"  
  
"Yes." Tohru answered with an air of sadness. Tsuri took note but said nothing. She looked at the girl from the corner of her eye.  
  
"I live on the island, the far side. You guys came just in time for the spring festival. I'll take you to it; we can even dress up if you like. I have quite a few kimonos." Tsuri said hopefully. She really needed something to do between now and the full moon. When her curse would give her the most power and the most danger.  
  
"Hai, that sounds like fun." She turned to the newly arrived Yuki. "Doesn't a festival sound like fun, Yuki-kun?" The girl's whole face seemed to lift and the air of sadness lessened with the arrive of Yuki, Tsuri observed to herself.  
  
"But that means Shigure can't ogle at all the local high school girls!" Tsuri shouted in Shigure's general direction. She saw the other two boys step away from him and look in different directions. Shigure on the other hand was playing along.  
  
"And maybe Tsuri won't grope all the men she sees!" He said good naturedly. Tsuri and Tohru giggled as his eyes turned to little hearts and stars floated around his head as he thought of high school girls. This made them both laugh harder. Tsuri turned her eyes to Hatsuharu and smiled at him before turning back to Tohru and Yuki.  
  
"We should return to the car now. We're almost there!" She bounced off with Tohru behind her and Yuki and Hatsuharu bring up the rear.  
  
"What's wrong Yuki falling for the unfallable?" Hatsuharu asked with a devilish smirk.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing." Yuki muttered with little emotion. Hatsuharu looked at him and made his decision.  
  
"I've fallen long ago, my man, long ago." With a lingering grin he slid into the front seat. Kyo was already sitting, arms crossed muttering about the stupidities of boats.  
  
"Ah, the little kitty afraid of water?" Tsuri taunted as she slammed down on the accelerator and cut off more cars on her way off the ferry. They soon entered the small town and Tsuri explained, "Some of the residents think I'm the devil's work." She looked slightly unhappy and irritated. "However, most of the towns people are okay with me." She shrugged and leaned half way out the window barking at some skimpy dressed girls. The girls looked horrified at her and screamed. Laughing at them, Tsuri continued to lean out the window, using just one hand to drive with and the other to shade her eyes. Hatsuharu looked around at the stunned looks of his family and friend.  
  
"Ano, Tsuri?" He spoke making sure not to startle the others. He tugged on her small skirt, which he noticed Shigure had now taken an interest in. Growling at Shigure, his attention was quickly turned back to her as her hand came away from the wheel to bat his hand away, sending them swerving toward the fence next to the road. Hatsuharu calmly took the wheel from her, while the rest broke down in screams (except Yuki of course, he only stared wide-eyed). Tohru unable to keep herself from falling landed against Yuki, with her arms clinging to his. In a poof of smoke he was a rat and all his clothes laid were he should have been sitting.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She wailed. She picked up the nazumi-Yuki up as the car swerved again. She held nazumi-Yuki close to her chest.  
  
"Go on." Hatsurharu said calmly as the rest of Tsuri disappeared out the window and he took over driving, none the better may I add. Tsuri sat on top of the car as Hatsuharu drove it to her house, which we won't mention how he knows where it is. When the car stopped at last everyone, but Hatsurharu of course, melted out of the car. Yuki at that moment decided to turn back into his rightful form with Tohru just inches away. Large sweatdrops appeared on her head and she quickly turned to look away.  
  
"Gomen!" She wailed again as Yuki's clothes were thrown out the car at him.  
  
"Stupid nazumi!" Kyo yelled down at Yuki as he calmly dressed. Tohru quickly made her way over to Tsuri in hopes of an almost embarrassing escape. The men followed with all the baggage a few moments later. Tsuri stepped into the main entrance hall spreading her arms out.  
  
"It's so good to be home!" She said in a loud sing-song voice. She turned to Tohru and together they got their bags from the guys and Tsuri lead Tohru to their room. Kyo rolled his eyes at the ever mood changing Tsuri as he marched up the stairs to find the room he had to share with Shigure. He cursed mentally. Why did he have to be stuck with the pervert?  
  
When they were all unpacked Tsuri showed them around the house, mostly for Tohru's sake. She then showed them the gardens, discussing with Yuki about some of the additions she had added since he had been there last, and that, like always, was free to work it as he please. She promised Hatsuharu a good ass beating and as usual Kyo grumbled about being left out.  
  
"You know every well that I will teach you, but what I need to teach you and what you want to learn are in conflict." She sighed. She knew very well that he needed to learn patience before he could learn to fight well. She also knew that he didn't want to learn patience. It was like teaching the blind to see. She ended the tour at the old lighthouse on the cliff. Taking to the top she explained that the lighthouse gave the best view of sunset then any other place on the island. When they had eaten dinner Tohru gave an uncharacteristic yawn.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired." She smiled brightly at them all.  
  
"Oh, that's perfectly okay. Why don't you rest up tonight, because you're going to need the energy for the beach tomorrow!" Tsuri chirped almost too innocently for the Sohma's liking. After biding everyone a good night, Tohru was up the stairs and off to bed.  
  
"Why are we all here?" Shigure asked not wasting any time. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Tsuri. She just looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked carefully, not wanting to give up too much of her plan. She could hear Kyo growling across from her but she pointedly ignored him.  
  
"I understand that sometimes Akito-san, and even yourself asks us to come and stay but it has been quite a while since the last time. Why now? What does Akito what with Tohru?" He folded his hands into the sleeves of his top. Tsuri looked from one male to another.  
  
"I've been asked to search her mind, to see what makes her so special." Tsuri stopped suddenly and looked up as if hearing Tohru stir. She turned back to see four rather confused looking men. Sighing she explained further, "You all know how Akito is, although none of you will say so out loud. He hates it when anyone in this family is happy," she looked pointedly at Yuki, "especially those he wants for himself, that are next in line." They all knew what she meant by that but stayed silent. "Tohru has changed you, all of you. Even Akito is changed just after meeting her a few times. That scares him. However, if he can figure out what dark secrets she holds he can break her." Tsuri growled shaking her head. Damn you sister, she thought. "I can see it even without having the moon or touch. She's breaking as of now; in fact I think she has been for some time." They all fell silent.  
  
"What can we do?" Yuki asked looking hopefully at her. He didn't want to loose Tohru, even to Akito's orders.  
  
"I will have to wait." She looked out the window. "The moon is nearly full. Then my powers will be at its fullest and I can get deeper." There was a short pause as they all looked out at the nearly full moon. "There's something about her. Something that tells me she must be protected, even if it's from herself." Tsuri whispered. Shigure nodded, he had felt the same way when he first got to know Tohru. He looked at his younger cousins out of the corner of his eye. Both looked rather worried for Tohru. He then glanced at Hatsuharu who was sitting across the table next to Tsuri.  
  
"Why don't the rest of us go upstairs and get some sleep." He looked directly at Tsuri. "What about our kimono's for the festival?"  
  
Tsuri smirked. "There's two possibilities. Either I can call Ayame." She was interrupted by both Kyo and Yuki yelling no. She just looked at them and continued as if they hadn't yelled, "or I have some old ones in the lighthouse somewhere. We could look for those."  
  
"I think that would be the better idea." Shigure nodded. Both Kyo and Yuki let out the breathe they were holding in relief. Neither one wanted to deal with Yuki's older brother or his assistant. Tsuri nodded and stood.  
  
"Very well, I will see you men in the morning." With one last look around the table she was gone from the room.  
  
"We can't let anything happen to Tohru." Kyo whispered before he too left the room. Shigure shrugged slightly with a worried frown creasing his brow. He left with no words said to the two remaining Sohma's. Hatsuharu looked across the table at Yuki.  
  
"So cousin, what are you going to do?" He asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"What can I do?" Yuki sighed. "She cannot love me."  
  
"What because you are cursed? Because you cannot hug?" Hatsuharu almost yelled at Yuki. He had never seen his cousin look so lost. He could understand why Yuki was afraid to admit his feeling, even to himself.  
  
"I can at least save her from that pain." Yuki's emotionless eyes flickered with an emotion that Hatsuharu was rather familiar with himself.  
  
"You are a stubborn nazumi. There are other ways to show your love." Hatsuharu said as parting words. Yuki stood there on the darkened stairs in thought. Slowly he made his way upstairs and to his room for the night.  
  
Tsuri stood there in the light of the moon that was seeping through the window. She faced Tohru's side of the room, watching her sleep. She just couldn't move. She was having strange thoughts about the whole matter. What would she find once she was able to fully use her powers? And could she save the girl once she found out? Shake her head firmly, she climbed into her own bed and rolled over toward the wall, trying to find some sleep.  
  
The next morning Tohru awoke to the smell of breakfast being made. Yawning widely she looked over to Tsuri's bed. It was empty and unmade. Sitting up Tohru wiped the sleep from her eyes. A light knock made her aware that someone was at the door.  
  
"Come in!" She yelled and was surprised to find a half naked Hatsuharu standing there. At first she thought he was only half dressed but upon closer, yet blushing, examination she found he was wearing surf shorts.  
  
"Tsuri told me to come up and remind you to wear your bathing suit." He turned muttering, "Although why she sent me and not Yuki is still beyond me."  
  
Tohru made it downstairs a little while later wearing a light blue sun dress with dark purple trimming and her blue swimsuit under it. There was food already set out on the table and everyone was eating. However, she didn't see Tsuri. Still looking around for the other girl she sat down next to Yuki and started eating. Tohru stopped mid bite when she just noticed that Kyo was missing too.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about woman?! I'm not wearing that!" Kyo's angry voice rose from the kitchen.  
  
"Well, then you should have brought your own. They're the only men's swim wear I have." Tsuri's voice shot back.  
  
"But there's.wait where did you get them." There was a small pause followed by screaming. An orange cat came streaking out of the kitchen followed by a grinning Tsuri. Her own bathing suit a bright orange and dark orange swilled together; she had a long wrap around skirt to cover the bottom of her bikini and she left the top free for all to see. Everyone missed Hatsuharu's sly grin, however, no one missed what happened next.  
  
"I told you not to piss me off." Her grin widen. She grabbed hold of his tail and held him up so that they could look each other in the eye. "I've hidden your clothes. This is the only option you have left unless you want to expose Tohru to such.." She made a face. She then promptly threw him back into the kitchen along with the swimsuit. They all just stared at her.  
  
"So who's ready to go to the beach?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ah, the mystery of it all..please R+R. 


	2. Beaches are fun!

Sweet Cursed Moon  
  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: Stander disclaimers still apply.  
  
Tsuri looked over the top of her shades at the others. Shigure, Kyo, and a reluctant Yuki were playing Frisbee. Beside her Tohru sat sunbathing, and watching Yuki and the others. Tsuri was waiting for Hatsuharu to return, but he was taking longer then usual. She was ready to go and he was making her wait. She had already changed into her black swim shorts. She heard Tohru sigh and turned to look at her. The girl looked pale even tanning.  
  
"What's wrong Tohru?" Tsuri asked concern evident in her voice.  
  
"Ano, nothing." Tohru replied softly.  
  
"Why don't you go play with them?" Tsrui spotted Hatsuharu coming up the beach with a short board under one arm and a long board under the other. "Besides I'm about to go surfing with Haru." She smiled warmly, standing and dragging Tohru to her feet as well. "Now go play." She commanded pushing Tohru toward the others while she made her way over to Hatsuharu.  
  
Hatsuharu smiled upon seeing her, holding out the long board. "Ready to go?" Tsuri grinned taking the surf board. She made her way toward the ocean, her grin widening as she passed by Kyo. His eye twitched upon seeing her and he muttering obscenities at her. His bright purple Speedo was the highlight of everyone's, including those on the beach, day. Tsuri reached out and hooked her finger in the side of his speedos and pulled.  
  
"It's not so bad, neko." With that she let go and Kyo yelped as the swimsuit snapped back in place. She waded out into the crystal clear water, it might have been a calm day, but Tsuri would soon fix that. One thing about her curse, when each one of her sisters died she acquired their different powers. Her grin fell a bit as she steadied her surfboard with one hand and waited for Hatsuharu. When he reached her he noticed her sad demeanor.  
  
"Thinking about them?" He asked softly. She let a lone tear fall down her face. Hatsuharu smiled warmly at her, reaching out and wiping the tear away. "Come on, I know what will cheer you up." His grin was infectious and she was soon grinning along side him. They both paddled out quite a ways before turning around toward shore. "You know," he said looking at her, "you picked a great spot for this."  
  
Shigure stopped their bit of playing and turned to Tohru. "You want to know what Tsuri can do? What her curse is?" He saw Tohru's eyes widen. "This may not be the ultimate." Shigure was stopped short as Yuki hit him upside the head.  
  
"Would you shut up." Yuki said calmly. He turned to Tohru. "Tsuri can control the elements. If she wants you to know any more she will tell you." Yuki said glaring at Shigure. Tohru seemed slightly confused but nodded. Together they watched as waves seemed to appear out of nowhere and the two were coming toward shore fast. Tsuri was just cursing along on the wave, first standing then sitting on the plain wood board. Hatsuharu, however, was quick the trickster. So much in fact that he was at one point was doing loops around Tsuri. Once they arrived on shore the others went to them.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing." Tohru chirped. The waves died down and Tsuri turned dying blue glowing eyes on her. Hatsuharu came up chuckling. He was completely wet from head to foot.  
  
"Would you like to go out there, Tohru?" Tsuri asked tilting her head to the side to examine not only Tohru, but the rest of the Sohmas as well.  
  
"But.but I don't know how?!" Tohru stuttered not sure if she really wanted to go or not.  
  
"Oh, you can ride with me. I'll make sure nothing happens." Tsuri reached out her hand and waited for Tohru to take hold of it. Tohru relently took hold of her hand. As Tsuri drug Tohru off and Hatsuharu following she shot a glare back at the others, sending all but Yuki a mental message. Don't come after her. This test is for Yuki alone. Both the intense power of her mind and her gaze left them in a state of semi shock. Tsuri told Tohru were to sit and how to help her paddle. Once they were out far enough, Tsuri instructed Tohru to sit still and try not to rock the board. Once Tohru was comfortable and gave a nod of readiness, Tsuri called up the waves and they were off. As they reached the middle of the wave they were riding, Tsuri shot a glance at Hatsuharu, then twisted her foot just enough to tip the board sending both girls into the water.  
  
Everyone on shore gasped as the waves suddenly increased their assault. Shit. Shigure thought. Tsuri must be under a bit of stress for the waves to kick up that much. He watched heeding Tsuri's warning. Yuki reacted quickly and ran straight into the water. Hatsuharu dove into the water and looked around for Tsrui. He quickly found her, but he was surprised to see her looking like she was struggling with her powers. He reached out and grasped her waist pulling her to him, making sure to keep enough distance between them to keep from turning into a cow. He looked into her eyes only to see them glazed over in her internal fight to control the waves, but something wasn't right and he surfaced as fast as he could. As soon as he breached, he just caught Yuki diving under the water to retrieve Tohru.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" He neared yelled in his fright, dragging her up onto his board. The waves were calming down about them and a few moments later Yuki popped up with a fainted Tohru in his arms. He pulled her body onto the long board and paddled her toward shore. Tsuri turned to Hatsuharu with sad eyes.  
  
"The moon's phase is close. I just couldn't control it; it was like it wanted to.." She left off, her eyes dropping.  
  
"It's all right. Yuki saved Tohru and you're alright too." Hatsuharu smiled at her as he slowly guided her toward shore.  
  
"She's fine." Yuki stated emotionlessly as they came up on shore. He turned heated eyes toward Tsuri. "I hope you're happy." With that he picked Tohru up and started off toward the house, with Kyo and a serious faced Shigure. Pulling away from Hatsuharu, Tsuri turgid off toward the lighthouse. Hatsuharu watched her with reproachful eyes. She was acting stranger then usual lately and it was starting to scare him. He wondered if her so called 'death' was approaching.  
  
Tohru was up in no time saying that she was fine and that they shouldn't blame Tsuri. Yuki said nothing while Kyo muttered something about needing to practice and took off, Shigure talked happily with Tohru as she started to cook dinner. Hatsuharu sat with his head bowed across from Yuki.  
  
"Just what was she thinking?" Yuki asked quietly. Hatsuharu looked his cousin straight in the eye.  
  
"You'll have to ask her that yourself, for she has told me nothing." His calm reply seemed to anger the calm Sohma boy.  
  
"We are going home tomorrow! I will not play Tsuri's damn games and I will no longer let her put Tohru in danger!" Yuki slammed his fist into the table top.  
  
"Tsuri has good reasons for what she does. However, we can't go back. Akito ordered us here." Hatsurharu's words seemed to hit home that time. What was Yuki to do? Just as a blushing Tohru opened the kitchen door laden with a tray of food, Tsuri opened the side door with an over large box in her hands. She looked as if she were about to collapse. She set the box down in the living room then plopped down next to Hatsuharu, leaning slightly against him. As dinner was served and handed out, Tsuri continued to drift in and out of sleep. Hatsuharu glanced down at the sleeping girl beside him. What else could he do? Picking her up, and making sure to keep a respectable distance from his chest to keep from transforming, he stood without a word and took her upstairs.  
  
Once in the privacy of her shared room he set her down on the bed. Tsuri opened her eyes slightly to look dully out at him.  
  
"Could you get me a shirt?" She asked sleep still apparent in her voice. Nodding he turned around and opened the second drawer of her dresser. He could hear the rustle of clothes behind him. Not daring to turn around he reached his hand back and held out the shirt. He felt her hands skim down his lower arm to his hand then take the shirt. A moment later she mumbled that he could turn around. Turning her saw her struggling with the covers. Sitting on the edge of the bed he knocked her hands out of the way and pulled them down.  
  
"Lay down." He commanded her softly. He watched the over large shirt wrinkle in some areas and pull in others. Once she was laying on her side in bed, he covered her up again with the sheet. Stroking her hair, Hatsuharu watched as her eyes closed again. He could tell the oncoming of tears when her body shuddered. Then her sobs began and she turned her head into the pillow to try and muffle them. Hatsuharu had known Tsuri for a long time and he had seen her cry only once before when her last sister had died. She had said then that it would be safer and easier to morn them all at once.  
  
"Why the tears?" He muttered sinking down to lay his head near hers as he crouched on the ground. He dropped his hand to her face and wiped away her tears. She just shook her head then her tears came harder, the sobs racking her body. Hatsuharu climbed onto the bed and cradled her close, careful to arrange one of her arms between them. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead and her tear stained cheeks. Hatsuharu cried silently the knowledge of what could easily happen soon downing on him like the early morning sun.  
  
Shigure stood just outside the door. His face was serious once again and he let a lone cheek roll down his cheek. It seemed to him that Tsuri was morning her own death. He wondered if Hatsuharu knew. Sighing deeply he turned around to find Yuki standing behind him.  
  
"It's best that we leave them be for now." Shigure whispered so not to disturb the occupants inside the room. Yuki's eyes flashed with anger then remorse.  
  
"Is she going to die soon?" He asked bluntly looking down at the ground.  
  
"She seems to think she is. I hope for both their sakes she doesn't." He looked pasted the emotionless boy in front of him. "I think she means well. I think she wishes for you and Kyo to have more then she and Hatsuharu could have." Yuki looked up at Shigure. For once the perverted dog was sounding like the wise man he should be.  
  
"Kyo?" The nazumi asked with slight interest. Shigure regarded Yuki for a moment before he answered.  
  
"In time you will see." With that he breezed past the boy and back down the stairs yelling something about kimonos. Yuki walked to the door and leaned close to it. Inside he could hear the almost silent sobs of Tsuri and Hatsurharu's voice softly singing to her. Turning he made his way down the stairs feeling slightly guilty for intruding on their private moment.  
  
However, once he reached the bottom step he was wishing to just return to his room. Shigure and Tohru were going through the box that Tsuri had brought in holding up the different coloured kimonos up to themselves and a very angry Kyo. Once Tohru spotted him he was standing next to Kyo having Kimonos put up against him.  
  
When Tohru pulled out the bloodred and plum kimono Yuki glanced at Shigure before stating, "Leave that one out; it belongs to Tsuri." Tohru looked surprised. "And if you come across a white one with green vines climbing the sleeves leave that out as well; it's Hatsuharu's." Tohru nodded and set the kimono aside and when she found the white one set that aside as well.  
  
By the time they were done Kyo was wearing a kimono with red and orange and yellow swirled together, Yuki's was forest green, Shigure's was redish brown, and Tohru's was a swirl of light and dark blue and a navy obi. Yuki personally thought it brought out the colour of her eyes, and he reassured Tohru that as soon as Tsuri got up tomorrow that she would declare that she was going to do Tohru's hair for the festival that evening.  
  
By the time everyone had a kimono for the festival it was late and Tohru was just about to fall asleep standing up. Yuki led her upstairs and stopped just outside her room.  
  
"Let just see if Hatsuharu is gone or not." With that he cracked the door open and peeked inside. Hatsuharu was curled around Tsuri as much as the curse and her arm would allow. Sighing he highly doubted that Tohru would feel comfortable sleeping in the same room as them. Shutting the door he turned back to Tohru.  
  
"You are welcome to share my room. You can use Haru's bed." He said coolly. Tohru seemed surprised but nodded not noticing Kyo's shadow on the floor or his silent approach from the stairs. Yuki did and was surprised that Kyo said nothing and disappeared into his room. Yuki led Tohru into his room and waved at Haru's bed. When he noted her hesitation he was confused until she spoke.  
  
"I have nothing to sleep in, Yuki-san." She blushed and looked away. She looked up startled when he put one of his shirts into her hands.  
  
"I promise not to look." With that he turned away from her and pretended not to noticed her as he prepared his bed for the night. Tohru quickly changed then jumped into bed.  
  
"I'm done." She called. Yuki turned around and smiled at her.  
  
On impulse he walked to her and planted a light kiss on her forehead not noticing her blush and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Honda-san." He was back on his side of the room in a moment and turning off the small lamp next to his bed plunging the room into darkness.  
  
The next morning Yuki awoke to find Tohru already gone and his shirt neatly folded on the foot of his bed. He didn't need to roll onto his side to know that she had made the bed as well. Sighing he rolled toward the wall staring at it willing sleep to take him again. If there was one thing he hated, other then Kyo of course, it was mornings and having to wake up.  
  
Tohru was in the kitchen trying to cook around an attentive Shigure, who of course wanted to know everything about what had happened the night before. He wanted to know if Yuki was gentle, she just blushed in result. Kyo, who was practicing outside had had enough of Shigure's perverted ways, stormed inside and beat the inu out into the dinning room. Still blushing Tohru continued trying to make breakfast for the rest of them. She could just make out Yuki moving around above her. She smiled. She had pretended to sleep until she could hear his even breathing. She then watched his relaxed slumber for a while before she too became to tired to stay awake. She could still recall the peaceful look that had settled on Yuki's features as he slept. She 'kyyya!', when she saw the small pillar of smoke rising from her pancakes.  
  
Hatsuharu woke slowly unsure of where he was until he felt the body next to him shift. However, something still seemed off. At first he thought it was the usual pale colour of Tsuri's skin, but when he looked down to find her curled up against black and white coat. COAT!!! Somehow during the night she must have hugged him. Narrowing his eyes he sighed and laid his head back down.  
  
* Poof! *  
  
He heard a soft chuckle from beside him. Looking down he found a pair of whitening gray eyes. The changes, he thought to himself, the changes are starting already. She continued to keep eye contact while her arm lazily laid over his side.  
  
"I see that I hugged you." She looked down to stare at his throat. "I'm sorry." It was his turn to chuckle.  
  
"I don't mind." He muttered into her ear. "That is if you don't mind laying with me naked." She looked up at him again. Her eyes sparkled and her hand drifted lower on his hip.  
  
"What do you think?" She said grinning up at him. So, she thought, the changes have started. I wonder if they others will take much notice. But the bigger question is why am I seeing overpowered?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ I think I'm failing in my cliffhangers..sniffles...am I? Well that's the next chapter and I hope you liked it.I also hope I cleared up a few things.like the relationships. Well, R+R!!!!!! 


End file.
